


Just A Kiss

by hehehejuggey



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fluff, Freewood - Freeform, M/M, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 01:11:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1247107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hehehejuggey/pseuds/hehehejuggey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin misses Ryan, and the feeling is definitely mutual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Kiss

A simple kiss was all he needed.   
It killed Gavin to not see Ryan. Gav had been in England visiting his family and Dan when he broke down in tears. He'd only been there for a couple days and his body ached terribly from missing Ryan.   
It was definitely cheesy, but hell he loved that man with all of his heart.   
Ryan felt the same. At night he laid in bed for hours on end, wishing for sleep but it never came. He waited impatiently for the daily text from Gavin saying, "Good morning handsome. Miss you a lot. x"   
A couple days passed and Gavin was on the plane back to Austin. And he couldn't bloody wait. He had drifted off to sleep but had woken up just before they got ready to land. He walked in the airport and spotted him. His one and only. It took all of his strength not to start into a sprint and leap in Ryan's arms. He wrapped his arms tightly around the older man, breathing in his scent. Ryan did the same, hugging Gavin just a little harder than he normally would've. They exchanged a small kiss and walked to the car.  
The car ride home was filled with silence. Not awkward at all though. It was a silence, in which they enjoyed each other's company. Ryan's hand was placed on Gav's knee, as they drove quietly home.   
Almost immediately they went straight to the bedroom, for nothing sexual but to simply relax and cuddle.   
"Do you have any idea how much I missed you?" Gavin whispered softly.  
"Oh I have a pretty good idea, considering I missed you more." Ryan replied.   
"You silly sausage, that's impossible." Ryan smirked at the Brit's slang.   
He leaned over and softly kissed Gavin, but that wasn't enough. He kissed Gavin again but with much more passion. They laid in bed until they slowly fell asleep. No longer missing the other's touch, as they had it right there with them.


End file.
